


Der 50. Geburtstag oder Dinner for Five [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Der 90. Geburtstag | Dinner for One (1963)
Genre: Birthday, English, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Der 50. Geburtstag oder Dinner for Five' be Rodo</p><p>James has been working for Miss Sophie for two months. Now it is her 50th birthday and James is determined to make sure that everything is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der 50. Geburtstag oder Dinner for Five [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Der 50. Geburtstag oder Dinner for Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143187) by [Rodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo). 



> [Dinner for One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVd_VLO9xcc) is an English sketch about 18 minutes long ([youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVd_VLO9xcc)). Since it's recording in 1963 it became a New Year's Eve tradition in Germany and the BBC even made a [short documentary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7j9wF31jUCM) about it.

  


**Language:** English with a German introduction, that you don't need to understand to enjoy the rest of the story  
  
**Length:** 12min:54sec

 **Download links:** [mp3-file (18.1 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/oj7nu2fpqgi9c86/Der_50ste_Geburtstag_oder_Dinner_for_Five.mp3) or [audiobook (12.5 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wonlxjre1y8zn28/Der_50._Geburtstag_oder_Dinner_for_Five.m4b)

 **Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (18.1 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015040505.zip) or [audiobook (12.5 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015040503.zip)   
  



End file.
